sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Teller
Jackson 'Jax' Teller is the current President and former Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy MC. He is the son of Gemma and John Teller. SAMCRO is the only life Jax has ever known. He lives for his brothers and family, but questions the violent extremes the club will go to for "business." He is the Main Protagonist of the series and 1 of only 3 characters to have appeared in every episode to date. Biography Background information Jax, the son of Gemma and John Teller, was born in 1978, and raised in Charming, California. His father died in 1993 and his mother later re-married Clay Morrow. He has a genetic heart disorder which he inherited from his mother. His younger brother, Thomas, died of this condition at an early age. He is of partial Irish, Russian, and Jewish descent on his mother's side. He carries a KA-BAR USMC fighting knife on his belt. At the beginning of the series, Teller serves as the club's Vice-President, and works as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop. He has served time in prison for smuggling and gun-running, his last arrest was in 2003. He married Wendy Case, but filed for divorce because of her drug habit. After Wendy got clean, they reconciled and conceived a son, Abel Teller; Jax left her while she was pregnant because he wasn't ready to be a father. Wendy started using again and Abel was born a premature in the pilot episode. Jax marries his High School sweetheart, Tara Knowles, in Season 5. Having recently discovered several of his father's old journals and an old manuscript titled The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way, which collectively laid out the original manifesto for Samcro, he finds himself doubting the club's direction, causing friction between himself and his stepfather, Clay, and spreading doubt amongst the other members. Another member of Samcro, Opie Winston, has been his best friend since childhood. |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= In the first episode of Season 2, Jax and Clay go head to head over the death of Donna. The only reason that Jax does not tell Opie the truth is because he loves Opie too much. He insists on coming with Opie, Chibs, and Tig to murder a Mayan member who SAMCRO frames for Donna's murder. After the Mayan is killed, Opie carves the Sons of Anarchy symbol into his stomach (so the Mayans would know why the man was killed). Jax removes the symbol and disposes of the body in Mayan territory, putting up 9 fingers to make it look like the Niners killed the man. Jax has gotten a new tattoo: his son Abel's name on his left peck. He is seen saving Tig from bounty hunters with Chibs, Happy, Half Sack, and Piney. He assumes that Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. will fight an under-handed war against SAMCRO and he is against Clay's plans to strike at the Aryans head on. After L.O.A.N. burns down Cara Cara, Jax suspects it was Clay, since Clay did not want the porn business around after Luann Delaney was murdered. This drives Jax over the edge, and he decides to go Nomad. The vote is unanimous and Jax goes Nomad, but after learning of his mothers rape at the hands of L.O.A.N., he comes back in as the Vice President of SAMCRO wanting revenge on L.O.A.N., specifically AJ Weston. After finding out that Tig told Opie the truth about Donna's death, Opie leaves the clubhouse looking for Stahl. Jax assumes that Opie will be after Zobelle and his crew, and goes off to follow Zobelle. While following Zobelle, Jax learns that Zobelle is dealing with the Mayans for their heroin behind Weston's back. In the Season 2 finale "Na Trioblóidí," Jax finally gets revenge on A.J. Weston by killing him in a tattoo parlor bathroom. However, at the end of the episode Cameron Hayes, who mistakenly thinks Gemma killed his son, kidnaps Jax's son Abel and flees on his motorboat to an unknown location. Jax is last seen distraught and crying on the docks while Clay and the other Sons console him, watching Hayes speed off with his son. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Three weeks have passed since Jax was patched in as President. A gun run for the Gallindo Cartel goes wrong when the One-Niners caused the gun truck, driven by newly patched in Phil, to crash and flip, leaving him trapped as the One-Niners torch the truck as retaliation for the murder of Oakland Drug King Damon Pope's daughter, who was accidentally killed by Tig when he sought revenge for the shooting of Clay and failed to kill One-Niner leader Laroy, but instead her. The Galindo Cartel orders a meet between Damon Pope and Jax Teller to settle their differences, where Jax is nearly killed by the new leader of the One-Niners, Darnell, after surprising him with a gun with no bullets, after which Jax destroys him. Pope's right hand kills Darnell to demonstrate Pope's power, and appoints Tyler as the new leader. Jax later finds out that there is an arrest warrant for him, Chibs, and Tig since they were seen by witnesses the day of Veronica Pope's death, so they are forced to go into hiding at Nero Padilla's day spa until they figure out their next move. Season 6 TBA Motorcycle Jax rides a 2003 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport. His bike features a black powder coated engine and a tape wrapped exhaust. Like most of the other members with Dynas, Jax's bike has the front drag fairing. His fuel tank sports the reaper, fading towards the back of the tank. He has custom T-Bars with high risers for handlebars. In Season 5, episode 6 Jax is shown riding a street glide when the sheriff's deputy tried to run them off the road. In Season 5, episode 8 Jax and Chibs have new dynas with led lighted mirrors. Appearances Personality Jax is calm and collected most of the time but is easily angered and has no remorse in killing. Some fans say he is one of the most sensible members of SAMCRO, while others think his decisions are questionable or self-serving. References Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Club President